Keeping Secrets: The Prequel
by sexyslytherin2
Summary: The bet, the love, the drama... The story that started it all. How did it alll really start? How did the Gryffindor princess end up in a mess with the Slytherin leader? PREQUEL TO KEEPING SECRETS! NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: That's right; you can all bow down to me because I've finally gotten around to writing the prequel to ****Keeping Secrets****. (Keep in mind that this story is pre HBP). Well, you don't have to kiss my feet, but reviewing would be nice lol. In case you haven't caught on to it yet, I only post a new chapter to a story if I get 10+ reviews for the previous chapter, unless I get like, 6 really long great reviews. Or a review that really touches me somehow. So as much as I love seeing that I've been added as a favorite author/story or an alert… I don't know exactly what you like about it, so tell me in a review. **

**Chapter One: ****The Bet and Battle of the Badges**

"The smell of Hogwarts: nice isn't it?"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at Ron, who was excitedly looking at the feast that was laid out before them. They were now in their seventh year, and after the war that threatened to tear apart the trio and their families, they were glad to get back to a place that had always been able to hold them together.

"It just got a whole lot smellier…"

Harry and Ron now turned their heads to where Hermione gestured immaturely. Draco Malfoy was gliding through the great hall with his flunky's walking behind him; as if he owned the place.

"Look at him," Harry said with great contempt. "Like he fucking owns the place!"

_**See, told you so**_

"Well he kind of _does_, Harry. He is Head Boy, you know."

"Of course we know Hermione, when you got your letter and found out you would be boarding with Malfoy, you dropped about thirty F-bombs," Ron said with some amusement.

"Just look at him!" she said, as if she hadn't even heard Ron. "Fucking badge on his chest," she hissed very heatedly.

"Wow Hermione!" Ron said nearly choking on his chicken. "What's gotten into-"

"He _clearly_ fights for the Death Eaters last year, nearly took of Luna's head… and Dumbledore makes him the head-fucking-boy. He should have been expelled."

Hermione was fuming. _What a little ferret…_

"Well at least you're Head Girl…" Harry offered.

Hermione smiled proudly and looked down at the rather large badge on her chest that read "HG" for Head Girl, but both Ron and Harry thought it was funny that this matched her initials. She then thought about Draco's badge. That did not help her anger issues.

"Stupid prick…"

"He is really workin' that badge though," Ron said. They all watched him as he shined it for his fellow Slytherins. The "HB" shined brightly.

"HB" Hermione said contemplatively. "Perfect…"

"Excuse me?" Harry said perplexed.

"Its just perfect," Hermione said, taking a gentle sip of cider. "Perfect for a **h**uge **b**astard!"

**sdklfjksgjodfhdflbndflhjdf;dggflgkjfkjldlkdfslkkokldffg**

"You lucky-fuckin-bastard!"

"Nice to see you too, Blaise!"

"How in the bloody hell did _you_ get head boy?!"

"I happen to be very intelligent, and I have a better vocabulary than you."

"Fuck you."

Draco laughed at his best friend and took a seat next to him. "Did ya see who I'm stuck with all this year?"

"You mean the head girl?"

"_Obviously_."

"I dunno Drake," Blaise stared meticulously at the trio. "She's grown quite a bit in the last year or so. Looks like a C-cup now…"

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

Draco took a hard look at his new roommate. She was much more attractive then when they were younger. And his dad _was _locked away right now…

_Ew!! __**What**__ am I thinking!!_

"She's still a mudblood…" Draco said nonchalantly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Newsflash: The Dark Lord _lost,_ Drake. Time to mix up the ponds…"

"With half-bloods: sure. Not with her."

Blaise took a moment to think, and then absent-mindedly said, "I wouldn't mind fucking a mudblood… muggles are pretty kinky. All those _tools_…"

"You're _**disgusting**_…"

"Is there an echo in here or is it just me?"

Draco snorted. He looked back at Hermione and thought for a moment. "I'm not saying I _wouldn't_ fuck a mudblood…" Draco said with a wave of his fork. "But Granger has a stick up her ass the size of Mars…"

"Or Uranus!"

"You're a tool." Draco said exasperated.

"As long as I'm a hammer so I can still 'bang bang bang!'" Blaise said with a smile.

"Just to prove my point…" Draco trailed off with a laugh and stabbed at his chicken.

"You think I have a chance with her?"

Draco dropped his fork on his plate and looked up. "There are two things I have to say to respond properly. One: No, you don't. You're not her type. Quit while you're ahead. Second: Even if you were her type, and you somehow managed to get her in bed, I now share a dorm with her; and the last thing I want to hear while I'm trying to get my beauty sleep is Granger screaming your name in her bedroom."

Blaise grinned. "Never thought of that…"

"Bless you, then! Last year I almost murdered you with all those girls you brought into our room!"

"What are you talking about… we used silencing charms!"

"Well that figures considering you _failed_ Charms!"

"Oh yeah…"

Darco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He took his first bite of dinner; he hated when people kept talking to him and making conversation when all he wanted to do was eat.

"What do you mean I'm not her type?"

Draco was annoyed now. "She likes temper-mental redheads. Let it go." Draco started eating again and his eyes drifted to Hermione once more as she flipped her hair. She touched Ron's arm affectionately and Draco's eyes squinted with annoyance. He didn't want her, but he couldn't stand how some girls preferred other guys over _him_. Were they deranged?

"You guys will probably have nice rooms…"

"Yeah I hope so; I need my beauty rest to keep looking this good…"

Blaise smirked at Draco mischievously. "Speaking pf beauty rest…" he pulled photographs of Draco from out of his robes. "I think Granger would get a kick out of these…"

Draco just wanted to eat. Was it too much to ask for? He clenched his fists and looked at Blaise for what he hoped would be the last time that night.

He lost his appetite.

"Pretty great, huh?"

_No, not really_. "Blaise! Don't wave those around!!"

Blaise was satisfied now that he had Draco's attention. "Malfoy, I wonder what everyone would say if they saw these. I know if it were me, I'd be humiliated."

"This is why I'm compelling you to burn those immediately."

"No! I can use these to my advantage."

Draco smirked. "Blaise… are you thinking of blackmailing me?"

Blaise shrugged. "No… more of a _deal_."

Draco rolled his eyes. "A bet? Sorry man, I know better than to get mixed up with you."

"So you prefer these lovely items to be dispersed all through Hogwarts?"

Draco stared at his future that was placed uncomfortably in Blaise's hands. "What do you want?"

Blaise smirked satisfactorily and looked at Draco triumphantly. "You have to sleep with Granger."

"Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?"

"I'm serious Drake. Here's the bet:"

Draco listened intently.

"If you shag Granger before spring vacation then I will pay you 70 galleons. But if you don't, I am going to make sure every soul in Hogwarts has seen this. "

"If you're so fucking obsessed with the mudblood then why don't you shag her yourself?"

"Because," Blaise said, taking another bite of his dinner, "I'm _not her type_. And you think you are, apparently."

"I don't recall ever saying that."

Blaise ignored Draco's quip. "Deal?" he stuck out his hand.

"You know you're gonna lose, right?"

"We'll see Draco, we'll see."

Draco looked at the hand and pondered. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Draco," Blaise said matter-of-factly, "You're not as hot as you think you are."

Draco took Blaise's hand immediately. "You have no idea what you just started," he said in a dangerous voice.

The boys looked at each other, both sure they were going to win, both sure they were going to be the victors. Also, they had both, unfortunately, forgotten something that would be a huge factor. Hermione Granger.

**123456789012345678901234567890**

"You look great, Hermione."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"I'm not being sarcastic!" Draco said desperately.

"Whatever, Malfoy. And stop calling me Hermione. I would like to stick to last names, thanks."

The past five days had been a miserable failure for Draco, who had been trying right from the get-go to get on his roommate's good side. It wasn't going as well as he would have liked.

"Hermione, why can't we just be friends? The war is over; there is nothing to be afraid of."

Hermione looked at Draco in disgust. "I don't really like being associated with Death Eaters, thanks." Hermione glared and turned to exit.

Draco stared at her back as she stepped out of the portrait. He sighed frustratedly and flopped onto his common room couch. He was not used to being rejected. He was not used to chasing women. And in a way, he kind of liked it. But it would have been much more fun if he didn't have a deadline: if his reputation and 70 galleons weren't on the line. He was desperate. And desperate times call for desperate measures.

_**Kdvdkvffl;kgflk;fdlkdflkdfkdckmdcklfjfdkljdjklfd**_

**Hit that review button!! Please...? lol**


	2. Phase One Complete

**AN: I haven't updated in almost two years, my deepest apologies. Here you go, the second chapter. I promise it wont take another lifetime for me to update. Keep in mind this story was written before I read HPB, so ignore it and Deathly Hallows.**

**Chapter Two: Phase one complete**

"Potter, I need your help."

"Malfoy, drop dead."

This was not going to be easy. For a solid week Draco had been attempting to recruit Harry. If Harry could convince Hermione he was worthy, Hermione would believe he was worthy. "Potter I'm fucking serious." Draco tried to keep his voice even so the cranky librarian wouldn't be offended. He sat across from Harry at a table; try to distract him from his book. "If me and Hermione are ever going to be civil I need you and Ron to help."

"You are absolutely hilarious ferret. There is no way, and I mean NO way, Hermione will ever want to be any sort of friends with you."

Draco was done trying to be nice. He grabbed the book forcefully and stared at Harry threateningly. "Listen Potter, I've had a long fucking year. You and I aren't all that different. You had no choice but to be the savior for us all, and I had to be thrown into an equally fucked-up situation because of who my family is. Neither of us asked for any of it to happen. We just did what we had to do to survive. I'm sick of _surviving_, I want to live. I want to try and be who I want to be, for as long as my father's in Azkaban. This is the last time I'm going to ask for your help. Please talk to Hermione."

Harry studied Draco's face. He seemed sincere, he seemed like he was different somehow. And as much as Harry hated to admit it, he was right; they had been put in drastically different, but similar, situations. "Alright Malfoy. I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

Draco's shoulders relaxed with relief. "Thanks Potter, here's your book," Draco handed it back to him gingerly and went to lunch. Phase one was complete.

**123455689976432457654321466543785**

"Drake, I saved you a seat," Blaise patted the bench next to him.

"Thanks mate," Draco grunted as he rested his legs and looked at the selection of food before him. "So," he took a scoop of mashed potatoes, "have you tried making any progress with Granger?"

Blaise grinned. "If I was, why would I tell you?"

"Good point. You know, it's not too late to back out."

Blaise laughed and took a sip of cider. "I dunno mate, I think your underestimating me."

"Pshh," Draco mocked.

Just then, an owl dropped over Blaise's food and he smiled excitedly. He ripped it open and read the few shorts lines and whooped. "Lookie what I got!" he tossed it to Draco and beamed.

Draco read the note quickly, and felt his insides burn.

**Blaise, **

**I'm sorry to hear about the trouble you're having in charms. I'd be more than happy to help you and I'm glad you're seeking assistance. Please be at the Head Dorms at 7 tonight. Do not be late.**

**Head Girl,**

**Hermione Granger**

Draco laughed. "This is your great plan? She's going to tutor you? Your mad!"

"No, I'm strategizing. And, if it doesn't work, then at least I'll get better at charms and spend three nights a week staring at Granger's breasts."

"Ew."

"I love boobs!" Blaise shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think you're forgetting something very important about all of this mate."

"Which is?"

"That I also live in the head dorms. You really think you're literally going to be able to accomplish this from right under my nose?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Blaise grabbed his shoulder as he rose from the table. "I think you are forgetting something very important."

"Which is?"

"I'm much, much more charming than you."

"Hah. Yeah, you keep thinking that."

"And I have something you do not."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?"

"Indeed."

"Enlighten me."

Blaise grinned stupidly. "I have tattoo-free arms." He winked at Draco as he exited the cafeteria.

Draco swallowed and rubbed the useless mark that would plague him forever. No matter how hard he tried, he knew it would always be there as an instant reminder for everything he'd seen and done against his own will. Hermione may not be able to accept his faults, but maybe he could convince her otherwise for only a few moments. He would only need an hour or two to ensure his reputation and wealth.

Draco rolled up his right sleeve and looked at the skull disgustedly. Some things from your past just never went away.

**3487956980759063595930439083429**

Hermione had a very long day of classes. She barely had any timefor Harry or Ron and she noticed their increasing aggravation. She flopped onto her own common room couch and felt someone's presence behind her. "Malfoy, would you please go bother someone else?"

"Hah, I don't smell that bad."

She turned and smiled, Harry beaming over her. "Sorry, I forgot I told you the password. "What's up?"

"Nothing, actually I came to talk to you about Malfoy."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Malfoy? What about him?"

"Look Herms, I really think you should try to be more civil towards him."

"Are you ill?"

"'Mione I'm serious. You know, this is our last year here, and we're all been through a lot, and maybe he's not as bad as we think. He does seem different."

"Harry, you're tired and not thinking clearly, go take a nap before doing your homework."

"No I'm serious. Things are finally starting to settle down and Draco just wants to be a part of something good. Imagine being him for the last few years."

"Not a fan of fleas. Sorry."

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "I think he's actually changed."

"People don't change Harry."

"I know, I'm sorry, change wasn't the right word. His circumstances brought out the worst of himself, and now that they've dramatically changed, he's getting the chance to be himself. Isn't that what we were fighting for, the opportunity to be ourselves? No prejudice, no politics, no fear? C'mon Hermione, it's time to move forward. Even you could probably learn something from him."

Hermione smiled. "You give a good speech; I can't wait 'til you become minister."

"Hah, I wish."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I could try to get to know him."

"That's all I'm asking. Plus, he is very bright; we might need him once I become minister." Harry winked as he made his exit. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, night Harry."

"Night 'Mione."

Hermione watched the portrait swing shut and looked over to Draco's closed door. She begrudgingly sat up and adjusted her short shorts and tank top and knocked. Draco opened his door and seemed shocked to see her summoning him, even though they shared living quarters.

"Is everything alright Granger?"

"Yeah Draco, I'm fine."

"Draco? First name basis are we?"

"Look, I'm going to say this once and that's it. Harry thinks you might actually be a nice guy and will be useful to us in the future, and because Harry's instincts are almost always right I think- I cant believe I'm going to say this- I think we should try and be friends."

Draco stood astounded. It had worked, and Potter followed through. "Well, um, thanks I guess."

"Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, anything."

"Please do not call me mudblood ever again. Got it?"

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for every-"

"I know. I don't want to hear another apology. I just wanted to be clear."

"Crystal."

"Ok good." She leaned into his doorway.

Draco took notice of her curiosity and smirked. "You can come in if you'd like."

Hermioen hesitated and then stepped into the Slytherin themed room. There were quidditch posters on the walls and photos of muggle women. Hermione noticed a guitar and amp near the bed. "You play?"

"Yeah, kinda," Draco blushed. "I know it's a muggle thing but it's pretty neat."

Hermione smiled and was suddenly aware of her skimpy outfit. "Well, um, I should get ready for Blaise. He's coming in ten minutes for a tutoring session. Your friends with him right?"

"Yeah, well; sorta."

"Sorta? I was under the impression you were mates."

"Yeah well," Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "true friendship is gard to come by in Slytherin."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Well, if you want to keep us company feel free. To be honest, he seems kinda dense; I'm probably going to need all the help I can get."

Draco laughed internally. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a few I'm just gonna get my charms things together."

Hermione nodded as she took her leave. _This could actually work_, she mused. Feeling much better than she had before, she went to her own room to change, and waited for her student to arrive.

**4359834689689589289549876**

Blaise was five minutes late, Pansy had kept him. It wasn't a great way to start, but he had wildflowers with him to compensate. Hermione took them graciously and had Blaise follow her to their study area, where Draco greeted them.

"I thought you were going to be tutoring me?"

"I am Blaise, but Draco resides here too and since you guys are mates I figured it would be even more helpful, to you know, make yourself more comfortable."

"Oh I don't know," Blaise nudged Hermione, "I'm pretty comfortable with just you."

Hermione, for once in her life, had nothing to say. It was bold, and it made her blush.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Careful how you talk about my roommate, Zambini."

Blaise smiled. "I'm sorry Drake, it's notmy fault she's stunning."

Hermione's face was very hot. She laughed nervously, "Thank you Blaise, but we really should start studying. Did you brig your charms book and homework?"

"Right here!"

"Good."

The three students sat and began their session, Blaise making remarks to Hermione through the two hour session they had. It was enough to make Draco's stomach do back-bends. Once Blaise had a legitimate grasp on that week's concept Hermione packed up her things.

"Ok, well good job. I'll see you Monday, same time?"

"Actually," Blaise paused before he swung the statue shut, " Since tomorrow is Saturday and seventh years can go into town, I was wondering if I could take you to Hogsmeade in the afternoon?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, taken aback. "Um , wow. I'm sorry Blaise, but I actually am already going with-"

"Me."

Blaise stared at Draco. "You're going with Hermione to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He looked over the Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly. "Me and Draco have plans with Harry and Ron."

Blaise looked relieved. "Well, in that case, I'll just meet up with you there. Sound good?"

"Um, yeah. I'll see you there."

"Excellent!" He grinned and nodded to Draco. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!:"  
Once the portrait was shut Hermione looked over to Draco. "Nice save Drake."

Draco shrugged. "You hesitated too long. I'd thought I'd help you out."

"What if I was considering saying yes?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Were you?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Blaise isn't my type. He is good-looking though," she added quietly.

Draco swayed in his spot. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's dense, but attractive. And he's pretty charming."

"I'm more attractive and charming than he is."

Hermione laughed. "You think so?"

"Oh I know so," Draco smiled and flexed. He was much more muscular than she realized.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Draco." She headed to her room. "I'm exhausted, goodnight."

"Night Hermione. Sleep tight."

"Thanks, sweet dreams Draco."

"They'll only be sweet if you're in them," he said cloyingly.

Hermione laughed before shutting her door. "OK, I take it back, you're definitely more charming."

"Yes! I have my title back now." He smiled as she shut the door and headed to his own room, where sweet dreams of Hermione Granger would, indeed, flood his mind.

**590569056908568905798045**

**An: I love reviews :) **


End file.
